Charmy's Friend at the Park
by death mega sega
Summary: Charmy meets Saffron at the park and becomes friends. A small CharmyXSaffron fic for you to enjoy.
1. To the Park!

_**Charmy's Friend at the Park**_

_**Chapter 1: To the Park! **_

_**6/4/2o12 Deathy: **_9am! Yay! Let's get on with this, shall we?

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing as usual.

[][][][]][[][

The three Chaotix members launched about their office. Vector had begun snoring earlier. Espio was peacefully meditating in his corner, or at least he was attempting to. Charmy rolled over out of the locker he was sleeping in. The young bee hit the ground hard.

"Ouch!" the bee cried as he pulled himself off of the floor. He looked around as he rubbed his eyes. The house seemed boring. The young bee flew into the kitchen. He made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Once it was eaten, he flew back into the living room. He wanted to play. However, the last time he woke Vector up, the green crocodile threaten to eat him. Charmy didn't want that. He flew up to his room and grabbed a couple of toys and a box of cookies. He threw them into a back pack. He flew back down stairs and left out of the window.

The purple chameleon opened his eye a little and looked around. He soon closed it and went a back to sleep. Vector's snoring was so annoying.

The young bug flew over to the park. There were lots of kids there. Charmy smiled as he landed; he was going to have lots of fun today. The young boy played around with other kids. He constantly switched games. Soon, though the others all left for lunch for their families.

Charmy sat down under a tree and pulled out a box of cookies. He opened them and began to munch as he stared at pretty much nothing. Then the young insect noticed something.

It was like a dagger into his head. He slowly shifted his eyes to where the tracking like gaze came from. Hiding in some bushes, was a pair of blue eyes staring back at him. He stared back at them for a while in wonder. Then he smiled.

"It's a good thing I'm not ophthalmophobic." He laughed. "Why don't you come out here? We can eat some cookies!" The bee told her as he held up the box.

His warm smile called her over. She shrunk back some, unsure if she should advance. The bee had played so kindly with the other children. She so desperately wanted to play with him, but alas she was too shy to ask if she could.

Espio had once told the young detective that advancing too strongly would make what you were after harder to obtain. If you were patient, than it would eventually came to you. The purple chameleon demonstrated it by being patient and waiting for a butterfly to land on his horn. Surely, it would work for the young be too.

She slowly crept out of her hiding place and flew over to the tree Charmy sat under. "Hello." She said meekly as she bowed her head.

"Have a seat!" Charmy patted the grass beside him. She did and looked at the golden eye boy with a giant smile. "Cookie?" He held the box up to her.

"Thank you!" She replied as she grabbed one and gently took a bite of it. "It's delicious!" She responded with a giant smile.

"Yep! These are one of the best kinds of cookies ever!" Charmy cheered. "Do you live around here?" He asked casually.

"Um… The girl fumbled with her words. "Not really." She replied.

"Where do you live than?" The bee asked with a smile.

"I… would rather not talk about it." The blond bee pulled her knees to her face and stared solemnly at the ground.

Charmy noticed this and nodded. "That's okay. You don't have to, if you don't want to." He patted her shoulder. "Would you like to play with me later?"

"Yes!" She cheered.

[][][][][][][][]

_**6/8/2012 Deathy: **_10;49am There aren't a lot of CharmyXSaffron stories. So here is the 3rd one of them that I'm writing! I got the idea after having a conversation with GingerNinja5 on deviantart! I was originally going to keep this in one big long oh one shot, but I think it would be best to split it due to its current length. It's really long, so I apologize. Also, I wrote a "World is Mine" around Saffron Bee. I don't think it's good to post on fanfiction, so it got posted on tumblr and deviantart. So until then, enjoy and Please READ & REVIEW!


	2. Angry Parents?

_**Charmy's Friend At The Park**_

_**Chapter 2: Angry Parents?**_

_**6/8/2012 Deathy: **_12;03pm I'm hoping you're all enjoying this one! Thank you UltimateCCC for reviewing! Yes, I am promoting them, because it seems everyone else is a bit nervous too. Saffron isn't even a character you can select in the character list. I wish someone would add her and Hershey St. John to the character selection list. If any of you know how, please tell me! Thank you RoninHunt0987 for reviewing!

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but these crazy ideas!__

[][][][][][

Something about the way she smiled reminded the young bee of something. He couldn't quite place it, but it was so familiar. Than a thought occurred to the young bee while they were playing games. She was the first bee he had seen since he had ran away from home. Bees usually stayed in their hives. It was so uncommon to see a bee so far away from their hive. Yet, the young Chaotix detective knew that there were no bee hives for miles around the area.

When the sun began to set, she pouted. "Aw!" Her lip quivered.

"Why don't we play together tomorrow?" Charmy suggested with a smile.

"That sounds great!" She flew around in a happy circle.

"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow right by the swing set!" the young bee pointed to the brightly colored swings. "I'll see you then!" He waved, flying off back to the detective agency.

Opening the door, the young bee was faced with many disapproving faces. They all glared him as he slowed his hyper pace. He slowly turned and put his hand on the door. He contemplated leaving the house and entering from his window. However, something told him that it would best just to close the door. The door made a small click. Then all Hell broke loose and fell on the hyper active bee's head.

"Where on Mobius have you been?" Vector was the first to scream to high Heaven.

"Vector, quite down. I think the people in Afghanistan can hear you." Mighty told him sternly. He patted his hand roughly on the couch. The arm nearly broke off.

Charmy gulped as he slowly flew over. A mad armadillo was a bad omen.

The yellow squirrel sat in the floor, nervously fiddling with his Legos. The purple chameleon was sitting up. His legs crossed Indian style. Knuckles sat beside Ray. Opposite of the red echidna was Julie-su. None of them looked pleased.

"What's up?" Charmy struggled to make conversation.

"Where were you all day, Charmy?" Mighty questioned sternly. Vector was screaming and raging, which made the armadillo's question hard to hear. Luckily, the young bee had plenty of practice with blocking the green reptile out.

"I was at the park. Did something bad happen? Why does everyone seem so made?" He asked looking around at his friends.

"For starters, we woke up and you weren't here! You didn't even leave a note telling us where you where!" Vector exploded.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think I had to. I thought you and Espio were going to sleep all day." Charmy tried to defend himself.

"You still should've told us were you were going!" Mighty stated. "We came over and were worried sick when we couldn't find you!" The others all began talking and chiding the young humble bumble. There were so many voices that the young bee wasn't sure what to do.

"I'm sorry! I'll leave a note next time! Just please, stop being mad at me! You all know how much of a spaz I can be." Charmy whined. Tears were forming in his eyes. He didn't like being yelled at.

[][][][][]

_**6/8/2012 Deathy: **_It's 11;33pm. I can't seem to get to sleep at all these days. I don't know why. Either way, this fanfic is coming along nicely. It's now 8 pages total. But for now, this is all you guys get until later! Enjoy! Please READ & REVIEW!


	3. Charmy's Attention Span!

_**Charmy's Friend At the Park**_

_**Chapter 3: Charmy's Attention Span!**_

_**6/8/2012 Deathy: **_11;58p I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I was looking at the character selection list on fanfiction. They have NAZO on the list, yet they don't have Hershey or Saffron? Someone named Shadic is also on the list. Who is that? I have not heard of this character! There's also a Wechnia? Who is this? You all know I'm a major Sonic fan, so who in the world is this! Like I know the whole Nazo deal. We got a picture of him in a SonicX trailer in Japanese and that was it! Nothing else after that. SEGA threw him in and then gave him a stage hook and said "OINK! You're gone! Never happened." But it did. There's a Starla as well. You all can tell I'm just bored, can't you? There are no fanfics for this person. I frankly, don't recall a Starla. Deviantart shows me that she is one of Cosmo's people. Joy for her. I've done random nerd searching on Sonic Wikia. Thank goodness for that. Shadic is a fusion between Sonic and Shadow from a FAN film titled "_Nazo Unleashed_". If any of you guys had questions before, well now we know. I found Wechnia on the same site. He's a glitch character in the _Knuckles' Chaotix _game! He's informally know as **White Echidna**. Don't ever say I didn't inform anyone of you. You also have a character named "Joe Sushi" on the list! It's the white seal by the looks of it. His Japanese name is ROCKY! He's one of the little guys you save in the original games. Sadly I do not see Tux the Penguin on this list. Do you? Honey the Cat is also on the list. She's got a lot of fans who love her. I, of course, just found out about her, because I usually don't know a lot about the scrapped characters. By the way, have you noticed that Dimitri's name is spell wrong on the character selection list? It's spelled Dmitri. Why is this? Who did this? I feel bad. Sorry Dimitri. Apparently, we don't love you enough. Poor guy. Also, Ari doesn't have any fanfics for him? Why is this? I like Ari. Guess who I'm going to write for next. Poor guy needs some love. But seriously, Hershey St. John doesn't have a spot on the character selection list? With all the fans that she has? How is this possible? Her jerk, iglasamious traitor of a husband has a spot and she doesn't? This seems a bit unfair! Saffron is often forgotten, yes. But someone give the girl so praise and a little love! That's all I'm asking. Sorry for the long rant guys.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing!

[][][][

"We're all well aware." Espio spoke up above their voices. They all shortly fell silent when the purple chameleon stood up. He walked over to the young bee and kneeled to the bee's eye level. "You usually return by lunch time, Charmy. Why didn't you return today?"

"I brought a box of cookies with me. I ate them with a friend that I met at the park." Charmy answered as he wiped the tears out of his golden eyes.

The chameleon nodded with understanding. "Is your friend nice?" He asked. He didn't like seeing the bee cry. It just meant that he probably wouldn't be going to sleep tonight.

"Yeah!" He bobbed his head happily. "She's amazing! We both like the same kind of treats and flowers. She likes sillier games then I do, but she's willing to play the games I like."

Everyone suddenly felt bad for ganging up on the young bee like they did. Charmy was always a space case.

"What's she like?" Espio encouraged him to tell him more. Usually talking about happier things made the bee forget all about the thing that made him sad in the first place.

"Well…" The bee thought for a moment. "She's very pretty! She has shoulder length yellow hair. Her eyes are this bright light sky blue. Her voice is sweet like honey!" The young bee went on and on about her.

Mighty began to stare at his watch and time the young bee. The red armadillo's mouth dropped when he had counted out 4 whole minutes. Charmy wasn't one to stick on one topic for too long. He could barely talk about one thing for 2 minutes, yet here the golden eye bee was talking about the same subject for 4 and half minutes. He looked at the others who kind of sat slack jawed in wonder. Even Espio was shocked.

"Also, she's a bee like me! I haven't seen another bee in a long time. I wonder if bee hive has moved into the area. I promise her that I would go play with her tomorrow." Charmy finally concluded as he gave a board ear to ear smile.

"Really? That's great." Espio stated, a bit taken aback. The bee had spoken for a good 5 minutes. "Does she have a name to go with that description?"

The bee bit his lip. He had completely forgotten to ask her name. He shrugged. "I forgot to ask her what her name was." He giggled.

"I think it's time for bed, Charmy." Vector stated as he stood up slightly at his desk.

"Okay!" The young bee flew to his room. He tossed his back pack in the floor and crawled into bed. He plopped down and went to sleep.

Down stairs, the bee's co-workers were all still in shock.

"How long was he talking? About the same subject?" Knuckles asked in wondered.

"Five minutes and fifteen seconds." Mighty answered. He couldn't believe it.

"C-c-c-charmy usually-y-y talks for a l-l-l-lot longer though." Ray added.

"Yeah, but when do you ever see him talk about the same subject for that long?" Julie-su questioned.

"N-n-n-never." Ray answered as quickly as his stuttering would allow.

"Is this a good thing, or a bad thing?" Knuckles questioned. He wasn't sure which was worse. The fact that Charmy kept changing subjects every minute, or the fact that he could talk about one for longer than a minute.

"I'm not sure." Espio shook his head. "Though it's definitely not his usual behavior."

"Great! Now he'll be able to annoy us with the same subject for a little longer!" Vector moaned. "At least it's only 5 minutes."

"Shh!" Mighy sounded. "You might wake him up."

"I-i-i-if he hears you, he might try to stay on the same s-s-s-s-subject even longer to a-a-a-annoy you on p-p-p-purpose." Ray told him.

"Crud!" Vector looked up into the room. He couldn't hear the young bee stirring. He hoped the hyper active boy didn't hear him.

[][][][][][]

_**6/9/2012 Deathy: **_12;14pm I'm watching Robin Williams right now. I have made happiness. By the way, a shameless plug for those read this on Deviantart: I am now doing **Commissions!** That is all. Please ENJOY and READ & REVIEW!


	4. Saffron's Night

_**Charmy's Friend at the Park**_

_**Chapter 4: Saffron's Night**_

_**6/9/2012 Deathy: **_1;43pm I'm watching Gabriel Iglesias. I enjoy being crazy. Thank you UltimateCCC for reviewing! And honestly, I have no clue. Let's just see how it turns out.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing! All Characters are © of SEGA!

[][][][][][][

The blond girl flew in circles. "_Was it him?_" She wondered. "_Surely it was! No one else was like him._" She spun around in circles. She soon lost balance and plopped down on the grass. A thought crossing her mind. "_Why didn't he recognize me? Have I changed that much? He no longer recognizes me?_" She pulled her legs to her face.

Rain drops began to rain down. Her blue eyes blurred. She wiped them away furiously, but found no luck. They kept coming. She didn't want to face what was possibly true. He had forgotten.

Another bee flew up to her. He wore a blue helmet with large goggles in front of his eyes. He looked around her age. He stood a little taller. He wore a red scarf and red and white boots with grey laces. He landed softly in front of her.

"What's wrong, Saffron?" He asked. He sounded worried and very confused. He wasn't used to seeing his friends crying. Now, it seemed that all his young friend did was cry. He didn't cry when he left, but the young bee recalled the faint droplets of water in the young prince's golden eyes. He did as he was told and kept the secret his best friend had told him to keep. Now, here he was on a goose chase. The young lady had cried none stop for the first two weeks. He found himself torn. Should he break his promise and tell her where their friend had gone to? Or should he keep his promise to his friend and remain silent? He was appauled when the blond bee had hopped out of bed and ran straight to him. She rambled on and on so fast that he had no clue what she was saying. It wasn't until she began dragging him somewhere that he finally got her to clearly say her plan.

"_I'm going to get Charmy and make him explain himself!_" She had claimed in a determined look that he had never seen before. There was a fire behind those blue eyes.

Now she was crying again. He hated this. He felt guilty and crummy. What was he suppose to do?

"Saffron?" He spoke softly again after he didn't receive a response.

"NOTHING!" She jolted up.

"Great, I'm doomed." He plopped down on the ground. He knew something bad was going to happen to him.

"Why do you say that?" Saffron asked, furiously wiping away her tears.

"Nothing you need to worry about Saffron." He replied. "By the way, I found nothing in my section. What about you?"

Saffron went quiet. She didn't want to give her friend the false hopes that she had. It wouldn't be fair to get all excited and then find out that she was simply mistaken. "I found nothing either." She sighed sadly.

"That's what I thought." He nodded. "You know, it could be possible that he's already returned back to the hive by now."

"No!" Saffron denied this. He wasn't there. She knew he wasn't. "Charmy isn't at the Golden Hive right now, Mello."

"How are you sure he's not there?" Mello questioned. "We haven't had contact with them in a while."

"Because if he's just not there. And if he does go back there, he had better come looking for us! After all, you're his best friend! He's bound to be worried about you." Saffron stated.

Mello rolled his eyes. "Fail to mention that he'll be worried about you too, huh?" He noted.

"Charmy doesn't care about me anymore. He made that obvious when he didn't explain anything to me when he left. I know he probably talked to you and gave a half decent explanation." Saffron stated with some jealousy.

[][][][]][][]

_**6/9/2012 Deathy: **_1;49pm This story is now 10 pages typed and still isn't finished. ^^; I'm actually growing tired of it. I need something else to do. I really should be working on a comic book, but I'm so lazy! Until I write some more, Enjoy! Please READ & REVIEW!


	5. Reunion! Hello Mello!

_**Charmy's Friend At the Park**_

_**Chapter 5: Reunion! Hello Mello!**_

_**6/9/2012 Deathy: **_4;47pm I hope you're all enjoying this!

_**Disclaimer: **_All characters are owned by SEGA and ARCHIE COMIC!

[][][][][]

Charmy rolled over and hit the ground that morning. He rubbed his head. He seemed to hitting his head a lot when he woke up. He sat up and looked around his room. Everything was in order. The hyper active bee was extremely happy today. He hadn't felt this excited since he and his friend rained water balloons down on the head army general at the Golden Hive. That was a fun day! He hoped every day would be that fun.

The young detective packed up his knapsack with some toys. He also put in a pack of cookies which he had hidden from Vector. He flew out into the living room. Everyone was awake and eating breakfast. Vector and Julie-Su were arguing. Nothing new there. Ray was trying to get his cereal in peace, but was failing miserably. Mighty was tapping his finger on the table. His mouth full of toast and jam. Knuckles was eating his waffles with a bored expression. Espio was sitting in his corner meditating.

"G-g-g-g-good morning!" the yellow squirrel ran up to the bee and hugged him tightly. "H-h-how are you-u-u-u?" He pulled Charmy closer to him. "C-c-c-can I come to the p-p-p-park with you tod-d-d-day?"

"Sure." Charmy answered. Ray was a sweet boy. The only problem anyone could have against him was that he constantly stuttered. People who lacked patience usually just walked away from the young flying squirrel. "Let's eat breakfast first!"

He flew into the kitchen and grabbed himself a pack of pop tarts. He tossed them in the toaster. He sat on the counter and waited for them to pop.

_ KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Everyone jolted with their hair standing on end. Espio gracefully got up and looked at the others. He had a stern look that said, "Behave yourselves, children." The ninja walked over to the door. He opened it slightly. He stared at a young bee flying in front of the door with a puzzled expression.

"May I help you?" Espio asked.

"Yes." He nodded as he moved his goggles on to his helmet. "Is this the Chaotix Detective Agency?" He held up a sign that Vector had posted around the city earlier.

"Yes, it is." Espio bowed with respect. "How can we help you?"

Inside, everyone scrambled to their proper posts. Vector sat at his desk. Mighty and Ray sat on one couch. Knuckles and Julie-Su sat on another. Charmy just buzzed around the toaster. He was more interested in breakfast right now.

"Please come in." Espio opened the door wider and stepped aside for the young bee. He smiled as he changed to a larger size. He didn't want to be mistaken for a fly. He landed a little wobbly, but managed to walk to a chair the team had set up for him.

"Hello." The bee in the bomber jacket bowed as he tightened his red scarf. "I'm here to ask for your assistance."

"Well duh!" Charmy laughed as he pulled his pop tart out of the toaster. "Why else would you be here?" He flew into the room happily. "By the way, welcome!"

"Ch-ch-ch-Charmy?" His voice struggled to say his name. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you were?" He trailed off in confused as Charmy's eyes widened.

"Mello!" He exclaimed happily as soon as his shock was gone. He raced over and hugged him. "It's been so long! How have you been?"

"You're said you were going to Angel Island! What are you doing here?" Mello asked in amazement.

"I made some new friends!" Charmy stated. "Things kind of happen. The green crocodile is Vector. The red echidna is Knuckles. Beside him is Julie-Su. The red armadillo is Mighty. The squirrel beside him is Ray. And the purple silent chameleon is Espio. Everyone, this is my friend Mello!" The smile on Charmy's face went ear to ear. "So what mystery did you bring the Chaotix to solve?"

Mello stared at him slacked jaw and then closed it tightly. He looked at the ground with a guilty expression. "I swear it wasn't my fault." He stated.

"What do you mean? Did you pull another prank on the general?" Charmy laughed.

"No." Mello shook his head. He placed both of his hands on the other bee's shoulders. "You remember how you ran away from the hive?"

"I didn't run away." Charmy denied. "I simply had to get away for a while."

"Getting away. Running away. It's the same thing Charmy." Mello stated. "It's Saffron! She's gone crazy! And I don't mean like the time when she ate all that cotton candy either. She's gone weird crazy!"

"What do you mean? What is she up to?" Charmy asked with a confused expression.

"Well first off, she ran away from the hive too! She was spouting a bunch of nonsense about finding you and making you explain yourself. Then she drags me along for the ride! I think she knows that you told me where you were going. But she doesn't want to ask me. She cries every five minutes. Then she gets all irate and angry. Then yesterday, she was all happy for all of 5 seconds. Then she began bawling! And when I asked her what was wrong she screamed at me. I barely got the question out of my mouth before she said, 'nothing.' Do you know how much trouble I'm in? I seriously think she is one step away from murder! Plus, I think I'm second on the list! I could barely sleep at all last night!"

Charmy changed into his bigger size and put a hand on Mello's fast mouth. "So, what do you want us to do? Have me go back to the hive and talk to her? Are you nuts! If she's that moody right now, I think I'll visit her when I'm ready to meet my maker." Charmy laughed. He was trying to make this a joke.

"No!" Mello shook his head. "When I got up this morning, she was gone! I haven't been able to find her! I came here to hire the Chaotix to find her before she does something foolish!"

"Foolish how?" Charmy asked with a confused expression.

"Like jumping in front of cars on purpose! She's done that at least six times since we've been looking for you." Mello stated.

Charmy's jaw dropped. That wasn't like the Saffron he knew. The Saffron he recalled from his childhood had long blue hair. She was girly and bit ditsy. She was always kind and went along with whatever games the boys wanted to play. She liked honey in her cereal and her favorite plush toy. She liked picking flowers and planting new ones. Saffron was never really moody. A bit fussy and sometimes a pest, but never as moody as Mello was making it sound.

"Are you sure she didn't accidently walked in front of those cars? Saffron is a bit ditsy." Charmy still tried to laugh it off.

"Charmy, now is not the time for a joke." Mello stated. "You haven't been stuck with her for the past couple of months! You sit with her for one day and you'll see how much she's changed. Make a list of all the changes! You'll have four notebooks full by the end of the day!"

"I'm sure I won't have four notebooks full of changes, Mello." Charmy asked. "But don't freak out so much. We'll find her."

"So what does Saffron look like?" Vector asked as he grabbed a notepad.

"She has blue hair that goes down her back. She usually wears some frilly, puffy dress. It's usually a pink color. Sometimes she'll wear lavender. She looks nice in lavender, but she never listens to me. She carries a little Nightopain doll with her. She likes honey in anything she can put it in or on. She's often ditsy, and she loves flowers. She has pretty sky blue eyes too. I think that's it on description." The young bee concluded.

"Actually, she looks a lot different now." Mello stated. He crossed his arms and gave his best friend a snarky smirk. "I'm getting you later." He stated playfully. "Saffron does have blue eyes. She cut her hair. It now goes to her shoulders. Her hair is also yellow now." Charmy's jaw dropped. "She wears a brown jacket. She does still take her Nightopain doll with her. She wears a pink dress. Though it's not frilly and puffy. It's more like a basic sun dress. She wears pink shoes as well. Oh, she also wears a choker now. It has a bee emblem on it."

"She dyed her hair?" Charmy screamed when Mello had finished.

The bee smiled at Charmy. "Yes, mister 'She looks best in lavender', she did." The golden eye bee smirked.

"Why did she dye her hair?" Charmy exclaimed. "I can probably understand her cutting it. But dying her hair?"

Mello rolled his eyes. "Ask her that when we find her!" He slapped him upside the head.

"Do you have a recent photo of her?" Charmy asked as he rubbed his head.

Mello pulled out a dusty brown wallet from a pocket in his bomber jacket. He flipped it opened and pulled out a crumbled up letter. He tapped Charmy in the head with it. "I've been trying to get to a post office to send this to you." He stated. "I put photos in it for you."

Charmy ripped the envelope. He pulled out several pictures. "Sis. Mom. Dad. Jeepers. You. Who on Mobius is this?" Charmy asked with a confused look as he pulled Mello closer to him by his scarf. He held the picture close to them to avoid the others seeing it.

"That's Saffron." Mello replied.

"Why is she asleep?" Charmy nearly growled angrily, as he tried to whisper.

"It was the only time I could get a picture of her." Mello stated with a shrug.

"You sir, should NOT be taking pictures of sleeping people! It's rude! It's creepy! I'm also sure that's illegal!" Charmy yelled as he hit him in the head. "I'll go find her! You help them!" He ordered as he flew out of the house.

"Where should we start looking?" Ray asked.

"I've checked nearly everywhere." Mello shook his head.

"Maybe we should just look around. Can we see that picture?" Julie-Su asked.

"Charmy took it with him." Mello stated simply.

[][][][]][][

_**6/9/2012 Deathy: **_4;50pm I'm watching Bill Engvall. Today is just watching Comedian day. If any of you don't know who Mello is, I feel so bad for you. He's one of Charmy's best friends from the Golden Hive Colony. He's adventures and zany. He's only in the Knuckles Comic Series. He was in about 2 to 3 issues. Issues 13 – 15. I'm sure ya'll know where to look. Please ENJOY! Please READ & REVIEW!


	6. Reunion with Saffron

_**Charmy's Friend At The Park**_

_**Chapter 6: Reunion with Saffron**_

_**6/9/2012 Deathy: **_6;25pm I just watched The Thief and the Cobbler! I love that movie! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this fanfic!

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing! SEGA and ARCHIE own everything in this fanfic.

[][][][

The young bee sat on the swing. She was swinging slowly as she awaited her new friend. Then a gust of air flew by her. She grabbed ahold of the chains on the swing tightly and did a flip. Her head was now 3 inches from the ground.

Another gust of wind flew back to her. "Sorry." She heard a familiar voice. She felt hands grab around her waist and flipped her back upwards. "I didn't mean to do that." He smoothed out her dress which was still flipped a bit upward.

Saffron turned bright red when she had realized. She curled up into a ball on the swing seat. "You saw?" She was so embarrassed.

"No! No! I didn't see anything lavender." Charmy replied. He then slapped himself in the face. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"No! I'm not!" She answered. She heard a piece of paper rustling. She then felt his hand come under her chin and pull her face towards him. His yellow eyes darted between her face and the picture. He looked very perplex. He slowly took a step back. He took a deep breath.

"Are you Saffron Bee?" He asked. The young bee was hoping she would say no.

"Yes, I'm Saffron. Why?" She asked as she tilted her head.

The bee folded the picture and placed it in his pocket. He flew closer to her. "Mello came by the Chaotix Detective Agency this morning. I work there. He said he couldn't find you and was very worried."

"Oh my!" Saffron placed a hand on her chest. She hopped off the swing. "I must have forgotten to write a note telling him that I was going off early."

"Yeah." Charmy nodded his head as he clenched his fist. "By the way, why did you dye your hair?"

"How did you know that I dyed my hair?" Saffron asked, puzzled.

"I'm Charmy. It's so nice to see you again." He stated with a fake smile. "Why on Mobius did you dye your hair?"

She thought for a moment. Then Charmy was meant with a giant hug. "Charmy! It's so nice to see you! How have you been?

"I've been good." Charmy answered as he grabbed her wrist. "We should go see Mello now. And on the way, you can answer all of my pressing questions. Why did you dye your hair?"

"I just felt like a change. After all, I was one of the only bees in the hive with blue hair. I got tired of the weird looks. So I dyed it blond." Saffron answered honestly.

Charmy tightened his gripped on her wrist as they walk down the street. "Your hair looked nice when it was its natural color. Why did you cut your hair then?"

"I had an accident with some chewing gum. When I went to the salon to have it cut out, the chemicals they used to wash my hair had actually turned my hair brown. I dyed it blond because yellow look better."

"Okay. I forgive the cutting of your hair and dying it." Charmy stated.

"Forgive me?" Saffron asked confused. "What would I need you to forgive me for?"

"For one, dying your hair. And two, cutting your hair. Your hair looked nice before." Charmy told her.

"Do I look bad?" Saffron asked with drops of water forming in her blue eyes.

"No! You look… okay?" Charmy searched for a nice complimenting word.

"You iglasamious jerk." Saffron popped his shoulder with her free hand. "What do you mean 'okay'?"

"What? You look okay! I didn't say you look bad. What did I do to deserve that?"

"Okay is just like saying I look like crap!" Saffron cried. Tears were on the verge of falling. People were beginning to look at the couple with confused faces. Charmy didn't like people glaring at him.

He took a deep breath. "Saffron, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You look great!"

"Oh! So I look okay when I'm smiling, but when I'm crying I look great?"

"OW!" Charmy rubbed the spot where she had popped his arm again. "Would you stop hitting me?"

"No! You keep upsetting me and you're holding my wrist so tight that I can't hit you harder!"

"I guess I should consider myself lucky." Charmy sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm trying to compliment you here, and you keep turning it against me!"

"No I'm not! You're turning them against yourself!"

Charmy rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to win this game. He walked over to the grass area beside the sidewalk. He plucked a yellow dandelion. He placed the flower in Saffron's face. "Will you smile now?" He asked tiredly.

"Oh! It's so pretty!" Saffron smiled as she gently touched the petals of the yellow weed.

"Yes! It's pretty!" Charmy pulled her hair back some and placed the dandelion in her hair. "You're pretty like the dandelion too when you smile and stop hitting me." The bee smiled as he pulled his friend closer to him. "So why are you so far away from home?"

"I came looking for you. You left so abruptly without telling anyone what was wrong. I wanted to find you and make you tell me why you left. We were all very worried when you left."

"Yeah. I just need some time away from a while." Charmy replied.

"So you won't be coming back anytime soon?" she pouted.

"Let's just tell Mello that you're safe and sound." Charmy tried to change subjects.

"Why did you leave the hive?" Saffron asked again.

"I would rather not talk about it." Charmy dodged it. "Are you hungry? What would you like to eat? I can make you something when we get there."

"You're dodging." Saffron shook her head. "Okay. I won't pressure you yet. So what have you been up too?"

"I went to Angel Island and made some new friends. I kind of joined the Chaotix! We're like a detective agency." Charmy explained. "We've had lots of adventures!"

"You should have written your mom and dad at least to tell them you were okay. They've been worried." Saffron chided him.

"Sorry." Charmy rolled his eyes. "Writing letters to the very people I've been avoiding for the last couple of months because I'm afraid of responsibility didn't exactly occur to me!"

"You mean, you ran away because you were afraid of the Ceremony?" Saffron questioned in amazement.

"Yes." The bee nodded reluctantly. He was given boisterous laughter. He glared over at the blond bee. She was bent over and was having trouble breathing. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry!" She apologized. "It's just that if you had told me that, I would've understood. Being afraid of it all is just normal. Plus you're not exactly the most responsible person on Mobius."

"Are you saying that I would make a terrible leader?" Charmy asked, feeling insulted.

"No." Saffron shook her head. "You would be a great king if you tired, but you could never be that serious king. You're way too silly and hyper active for it."

"Well thank you." Charmy tightened his grip on her hand.

"Ow!" The blue eyed girl squealed. "Charmy that hurts!" He didn't respond. "Charmy please loosen your grip a little bit. It really hurts." Charmy narrowed his eyes and glanced at her from the side. He left his grip in tack. "Charmy! Stop being an iglasamian and loosen your grip!" Saffron hit his shoulder with her free hand.

"You do that hurts right?" Charmy loosened his grip some. "Oh look! The Chaotix!" He pointed toward the old building.

"It needs to be dusted." Saffron noted.

"Hey! That is my house and place of work!" Charmy chided. "Show some respect and amazement."

[][][][][][]

_**6/9/2012 Deathy: **_6;27pm I'm watching Bill Engvall yet again. I'm very bored. Thank you DarkSilverFlame for faving Chapter 5. Thank you MySweetQueen-Dolls for faving Chapter 5 too! Please Enjoy! And Please READ & REVIEW!


	7. Water Guns and Flowers

_**Charmy's Friend At the Park **_

_**Chapter 7: Water Guns And Flowers!**_

_**6/9/2012 Deathy: **_6;58pm. My brother is a liar and I'm listening to Henry Hacksaw. Thank you GazeUponTheSun for faving Chapter 6!

_**Disclaimer: **_When in doubt, write it out. An answer is sure to lie somewhere.

[][][][][

Charmy glared at her. "I have learned something new today." He muttered as he opened the door. "I'm home!" He called.

Espio was back in his corner meditating. Mighty was shuffling a deck of cards. Vector wore a pouty look as he played with his Walkman. Julie-Su wore her usual poker face expression. Knuckles looked perplexed. Ray sat happily on the couch smiling. Mello wore a happy smile as he sat next to him.

"What happened to searching for Saffron?" Charmy asked as he flew up to the others.

"You took the only picture of her. I had already looked everywhere for her. So we decided that it would be best to let you take responsibility and go find her." Mello answered with an evil smile. "After all, you're the runaway prince and she and I are your subjects. Technicality, we're your responsibility."

Charmy stuck his tongue out at him. "I didn't run away! I merely had to get away for a while."

"Besides, Charmy isn't exactly the most responsible guy around. I don't think he could ever be serious about anything." Saffron stated as she rubbed her sore wrist.

"Geez! Aren't you the nicest person in the world?" Charmy sneered. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am! Where is your kitchen?" Saffron flew around the house.

"Sit next to Mello and play cards. I'll get breakfast. Do you want some tea with honey? I think there is some in the cabinet." He pulled some out and put it in a cup of boiling hot water.

The blue eyed bee sat next to her friend. "I'm sorry for not leaving a note for you." She apologized.

"It's okay." Mello nodded as he pulled a card from the deck. "By the way, did you know that you apparently look good in lavender?" There was a loud bang in the kitchen. It was followed by a string of words that aren't appropriate for small children.

"Charmy! Where did you learn such language?" Mighty asked as he jumped over the table to cover his little buddy's ears. Everyone glared over at the green crocodile.

"I don't even say such terms. Glare at Julie-Su!" Vector pointed an accusing finger at Julie-Su.

"I never say such things!" Julie-Su stated.

"Sorry!" Charmy called from the kitchen. "I learned those words from Shadow and a few from Espio."

The purple chameleon hung his head. All the eyes narrowed over to the ninja. He soon turned invisible to avoid them.

Charmy came out of the kitchen with a tray of food. There were two cups of tea on it and a bowl of oatmeal. "For you." He put the tray in front of his friend. He grabbed one of the cups and dumped it on Mello's head. "And that's for you and your snarky comments." He laughed.

"Har! Har!" Mello laughed as he fell into the floor. Saffron picked up her bowl of oatmeal and began eating. The golden eyed bee pulled out a water gun from a pocket in his bomber jacket. "I'm so going to get you!" He claimed as he pulled the trigger. A string of water hit Mello in the face. He made a funny face and then flipped the toy around. Charmy was snickering. "Now I shall get you!" He pulled the trigger again. Charmy laughed as water hit him.

"Not if I get you first!" He threw a pillow on the couch at him as he took flight. The young bee flew into his room and found a super soaker. He filled it up in the kitchen and began his attack on his best friend, who returned with a goofy smile.

Saffron moved her body only to dodge the strings of water that flung themselves across the room. Pretty soon, Vector got involved in the water gun battle. Ray thought this was a fun game and joined in. Mighty joined in shortly after at Ray's urging. Knuckles got involved thanks to Vector's snide comments. Julie-Su sat on the couch shaking her head.

"Testosterone filled idiots." The pink echidna muttered.

"They'll get tired eventually." Saffron stated hopefully.

Shortly after, the guys found themselves under attack of another water gun. They searched around for the source of the water gun. Then they all noticed that Vector was the primary target.

"Espio!" Charmy fell over laughing. "You're a good shot."

"N-n-n-n-not fair! You're in-in-in-in-in-invisible!" Ray whined.

"Sorry." Espio turned visible. He was crotched on the wooden desk with a water gun nestled in his hand. It was very well aimed at Vector's head. "But I was only trying to hit Vector."

"Where did you get that water gun?" Knuckles asked. It wasn't one of the normal ones that they had lying around the house.

"I paid a visit to Shadow's. I have to return this in an hour." Espio explained.

"C-c-c-cool!" Ray walked over to him. He wanted to get a better look at the toy. Espio pulled Ray up on the desk and put the toy in his hands. "You want to get Vector with it?"

"Why am I always the one being attacked?" Vector whined.

"That's not an actual gun, is it?" Mighty asked concerned.

"No. It's just a plain water gun. There are no bullets what so ever." Espio assured him.

"Please! With Shadow, anything is a dangerous weapon!" Mighty stated as he grabbed a hold of Ray.

"Relax. It's harmless!" Espio gave the armadillo the toy. "See for yourself."

Mighty checked it up and down. Left ways and right ways. He was finally forced to admit that it was just a mere toy. It was perfectly safe for a child to use. "Go get Vector, Ray." He handed the yellow squirrel the toy.

The water gun war ceased when it came lunch time and the boys passed out on the grassy lawn from exhaustion. They had moved to the back yard when Julie-Su personally kicked them out of the house.

Saffron came over to the wind and stared out the window with a happy smile. "What pretty flowers!" She squealed. She flew out the window and over to the garden. "What kind of flowers are these?" She pointed to a flower. She then turned her head sharply to another one. "Oh this one is so pretty!" She went on and on about the flowers, flying all over the yard.

Charmy picked himself out of the dirt and flew over to her. "Would you like some of the flower seeds?" He asked sweetly. "I have lots of flower seeds in my room if you want any."

"That sounds wonderful!" Saffron exclaimed as she locked the young bee in a tight hug. "Oh, there are honey treats in the kitchen!"

"Julie-Su didn't make them, did she?" Charmy asked with worry.

"No. I made them!" She smiled happily. "Do you still like honey treats?"

"Yes!" Charmy answered as they flew off to the kitchen for food.

[][][][

_**6/9/2012 Deathy: **_7;00pm Hey! Guess what is now concluded and finished? That's right! This fanfic! I'm amazed that I wrote so much for it! In total this fanfiction is 11 pages long and is 6,641 words! It's really long! I hope you all enjoy! CharmyXSaffron now have another fanfic for them! So Please READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
